


Solace Found In My Loneliness

by ZetraTera23659



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All She Wanted Was To Save The World, Angst and Feels, Avengers- Slight AU, BAMF Cassandra, Badass Cassandra (OFC), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, But a Good Bro, Detached Cassandra, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Kinky Natasha and Clint, Multi, Original Female Character(s) doesn't understand these people, Other, Poor Cassandra, Resolved Sexual Tension, Stephen Doesn't like Cap or Bucky that much, T'Challa is a Sneaky Bastard, Thor and Loki Need Family Therapy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Very Gay Stucky Moments, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetraTera23659/pseuds/ZetraTera23659
Summary: 1807, during the Napoleonic Wars, an establishment was founded called "The Phantom Order."The Phantom Order was created to ward off other provinces or enemies that would try to take down the French and U.K. Empires while they battled each other. The Order could take down Nations in a Night and take down entire fleets with only one individual and no one would know how it happened.After the Napoleonic Wars were over and momentary peace was made, it was decided that The Phantom Order were too dangerous and knew too much and all were, as far as they knew, slaughtered in a matter of days.Now, in the time of when the Avengers comes, the last of The Phantom Order will step from the shadows and help defend the earth one last time.But with this new Asset and person, new darkness will arise as well as untouched areas such as her emotions.Honestly, all Cassandra wanted to do was save the world.





	Solace Found In My Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fanfiction so I apologize if it is not great or my facts are off. This is pretty much an AU but will still have a lot of the original plot line, if that makes any sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chappie!

Cold, that was the feeling Cassandra first registered when she was awoken from her deep and dark sleep. Her eyes wouldn't open but her senses started to go awry as she heard footsteps and voices talking with panic in what she soon recognized as the French language.

"Le numéro d'actif One s'est réveillé. Commencez la déforestation!"

Ah, she has been awoken from her Cryo-Freeze it seems. No wonder she couldn't move, she's basically a fucking ice-pop right now. A few seconds passed before Cassandra felt abrupt vibrations and her body beginning the dethawing process. It was an intense experience no matter how many times she did it, her outside becoming to hot while inside she still felt cold and frozen, its a wonder how her brain is operating but then she remembered she has more shit in her than a thousand drug lords have in their plants.

Cassandra calculated exactly two minutes and forty-three seconds before she was able to move her body, her chest suddenly starting to heave as she took oxygen in for the first time in who knows how long. The air was disgusting, god, how long has she been out if she can actually tell the difference in the air? Promptly, she snapped her eyes open and was glad to see the lights were dim and flickering allowing her to adjust to her surroundings easily and swiftly.

Everything was white from the walls to the machines to even the people around her, many having terrified expressions as they ran around and destroyed equipment. She sat up alarmed as the situation dawned on her and shook her pale arms that were littered with tattoos, a large cloud of smoke from her finger to her toned bicep before hopping to her feet and taking in the chaos, the far-off sound of explosions causing her senses to go into overload as she ripped the clothes from the person beside her and quickly putting them on. Looking up at the male doctor in front of her, a scowl came to her face and words slipped out of her mouth, rough and gravelly.

 

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois?"

 

_What the hell happened this time?_

 

Abruptly, a man came from the corner of the room, his hair a salt and pepper color confirming he was of older age if the wrinkles weren't anything to go by though in her mind she processed him as attractive. His face was grim and his scruff untamed, a gun hanging off his hip and buff body dressed clad in black much like her own clothing, a large wound above his eyebrow bleeding and dripping down his face, grey eyes almost haunted and it pierced her soul. She knew this man but couldn't place where all she knew is she wanted to hug him but resisted the urge immediately.

"The year is May 10th, 2010 and the world is soon to meet its end. Asset Number One of The Phantom Order, last of the remaining three known to us and skillset of invisibility and gravity manipulation, are you ready for orders?"

 

_forty years? Well, that's just peachy._

 

Cassandra took two guns and four magazines and slipped them into her combat pants before kneeling in front of the man, his golden ring showing he was of royalty, the royalty she served for with her life.

"Ready for orders, sir."

His next words were not ones she was prepared for, ones that caused a feeling of dread to erupt in her stomach. But Cassandra stayed calm, calculated, and conspired. It was her job and she would be damned if she failed.

"This base has been compromised, I as well as the rest of the staff are going to make our final stand here. The Phantom Order cannot be discovered by those who hunt us, you should remember them, they go by the name H.Y.D.R.A."

Her jaws unconsciously set and her blue and green tinted eyes had narrowed. Yeah, she knew who those bastards were and they were at the top of her shit list. The man whose name she is still to remember nodded at her reaction, completely understanding her absolute hatred for them.

"They had captured one of our best scientists and when he didn't buckle under their informal gathering methods, Hydra had one of their enhanced individuals created by a man that is called Doctor Stucker, get into his head and were able to make out one of our locations before the scientist committed suicide by biting off his tongue and chocking himself to death."

She would have grimaced at the description had she not seen and done worse in her time, but her heart and thoughts went out to the fellow who so bravely sacrificed himself for the Order. Her superior continued as he reloaded his own gun.

"As of now, the only person I suggest trusting is yourself and what is left of the Order. In that duffle bag and backpack is several passports and documents, an encrypted laptop with all the files you'll need to catch up on and the Orders funds have all been left to you, plus some. There is no time to explain it all but your smart and I have faith in you." Cassandra wanted to scowl at the jump her heart did at his kind words. What was wrong with her? She continued to listen carefully after shooing away the odd feelings. "There is another Organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. they are also set on destroying Hydra and would make a valuable ally when the time comes. But for now, stay off the radar and embed yourself into the shadows, find out what you can about what is left in the files."

Cassandra bowed her head in understanding before rising to her feet, eyes glancing at the doors as gunshots and yells became closer. She needed to move and fast. A sudden warmth on her face caused her to look back to the man in front of her, his eyes suddenly became so much softer as he cupped her face and for some strange reason her heart fluttered.

"Mon bel oiseau bleu, que les étoiles te guident."

 

It was like she was hit by a tidal wave, one full of so many emotions that she reared back in shock to stare at the man who was smiling so remarkably sadly it physically hurt. This man was once her comrade, he was so much younger in her memories, and than it hit her again, this man was her husband.

"Darius?"

His grey eyes lit up brightly and the crooked grin on his face made him look twenty years younger, he was beautiful and she felt a sudden wave of what they called love wash over her.

Then the door opened and the sound of a gunshot going off caused time to speed up as Cassandra watched her husband's body flop to the floor with a hole between his closed eyes and still smiling mouth. She didn't realize she screamed his name until she was next to his body, a puddle of blood pooling fast enough it drenched her pants as she held his body, eyes disbelieving and terrorized. This couldn't be happening, not after just remembering. She just had everything and now it was ripped away from her. Some part cracked.

Ire built in her chest when she felt someone attempt to hit her in the head with the butt of their rifle. A vicious glare and snarl made the Hydra agent stumble back in shock at the absolute animosity the women possessed. He didn't make it a foot before his head was snatched and the sound of a neck-snapping caught the attention of the other intruders. All of them want to puke as the watched the Phantom stomp on the head of the soldier, his brain matter spewing over her heavy combat boots and on the floor with his tongue oddly sticking from his mouth with teeth stuck in the muscle.

There was no time to react before the sound of rapid gunfire invaded the room, six Hydra agents flopping onto the floor with dead point headshots. Only one man was left standing, not even realizing his other fellow agents head just met their doom until the women, no, a monster was in front of him flipping him onto his back before he felt all of his nerves flare, his screech sounding almost like a beginner violinist and the loud sound or crunching bones made it all the more harrowing. His arm was slowly being crushed and broken as she stomped erratically on the limb.

The Hydra soon blacked out from the immense pain before a bullet was embedded in his skull, Cassandra staring limply at her gruesome work. She was in her killer mode, her emotions shut off so she couldn't feel it, the pain, the guilt, the squeezing on her chest. The scientists and staff in the room slowly rose from behind the objects they hid behind, cringing at the massacre of men in front of them and shaking them to their core. This woman is dangerous.

Cassandra's dull eyes averted to the duffle bag and backpack on the counter next to the large computer, marching over and grabbing the two items and slinging them over her shoulders. She didn't look back as she exited the room, she couldn't look or she feared her tears might finally drop down her blood splattered cheeks. Her heart felt numb and she knew it wasn't because she wasn't fully thawed.

Running down the hallways that were littered with rubble and mangled bodies, she made a b-line to the garage that she recalled in her quickly returning memories. If she didn't think she'd be fine. Focus on the mission, find a safe house, stay in the shadows and mourn later. 

Seeing two Hydra men, Cassandra wasted no time in shooting them before they could notice her, not too worried if others heard her. This place was going to blow up in a matter of seconds anyway.

Spotting a motorcycle she quickly straddled the seat and put her thumb on the sensor pad in front of her, obviously bio-metrically activated. There was no roaring sound, the only thing letting her know it was activated was the slight vibration of the seat. Without a second to spare, she whipped out of the large concrete doors that opened as soon as she activated the bike.

Just as she made it out of the exit, the ground shook violently before she looked through her rearview mirror, the ground looked like it sunk further into the earth, the building that was hidden by a reflective field imploding with it before a large burst of fire that was almost deafening sent everything exploding outwards with massive rolls of fire heading rapidly for Cassandra.

Her stony face didn't change, she just simply looking ahead before the fire engulfed her and the bike. Seconds past before the fire subsided and among the smoke a blue field appeared, almost looking like a sort of solid blue smoke that protected the long blond haired women and her newly enhanced bike.

The Phantom cruised through the dirt road before merging into the highway as it began to rain, though the droplets seemed unable to touch her and simply rolled off seemingly nothing. After glancing down at the sensor pad, Cassandra put it into self-drive while she activated the A.I. Morgana

Pulling out a black chip, nimble fingers cut a small slot into the back of her neck before inserting it with a slight grimace, listing to a sort of whirling before an Australian voice erupted in her head, health charts, stats and information suddenly appearing in her eyes, acknowledging that only she can see them.

"Welcome back Mrs. Cassandra. The Phantom Order is glad your back."

A small sense of ease washed over her, relishing in the familiar voice of her A.I. in this world where everything is so new. If anything, she something close to a friend. 

"Glad to be back Morgana. I have a new mission report today."

Morgana swiftly brought up audio and film recording for her, allowing Cassandra to make a film journal from now on. Activating the system, her eyes were cold as she spoke.

"This is Phantom Number One, the date is May 10th, 2010. Two hours and six minutes ago I was awoken from Cryo-Freeze at HQ as we were under attack, not long after, the base was demolished with the attackers known as H.Y.D.R.A and The Phantom Orders last scientist and only royale left, Darius Bonaparte."

She would have been ashamed of the way her voice cracked if not for knowing she was the only one who would ever receive this message.

"My last orders are to find what I can on the files left to me and help humanity when they are in need. As far as I know, I am the only Phantom left so I will be making my own orders from now on. I will be silent, swift and disappear in my missions. Long last the Order."

She shut off the journal and looked back in front of her. As far as she could tell, she was in Romania which was not good, this was Hydra's playground. Cassandra eyes suddenly went bright blue before nodding her head in approval to herself.

"Morgana, Re-rout us."

Her A.I's curious accented voice made Cassandra smile, grateful for how human the A.I could be.

"Where to miss?"

A small smirk played on the blondes face, the bike speeding to the point where it was only a mirage to onlookers.

"Wakanda. Let us meet with an old friend."

 

 

 


End file.
